


【图文】泰坦塔

by sarriathmg



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Joseph Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Hentai, I'm sorry to those who were following me for my cute and SFW Jason and Damian stuff, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd is Robin, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW Art, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Possession, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 事后看来，在没有检查过罗宾下次热潮日期之前就让他和泰坦们一起行动可能不是最好的主意。但是迪克有借口，他们上次见面的时候杰森几乎还没分化呢。这个可能性完全被Alpha给忽略了。布鲁斯会杀了他的。Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 第五天：罗宾杰森
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691995
Kudos: 51
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【图文】泰坦塔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[illustrated ficlet]Titans Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583118) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 预警：未成年，NSFW，迪克&杰里科X罗宾杰森三人行，迪斯科翼，双性omega，带结alpha，含迪克被杰里科附身

“我希望你们俩都来我的巢里，”年轻的罗宾说。他的脸红了，胳膊和腿上已经形成汗水。他那新鲜的Omega气味在闷闷的暗室里显得十分浓郁。

迪克感觉到自己的脸在燃烧。困惑和紧张，他的接下来的几句话几乎是零碎地说出的，“罗宾？！你在做什——”

“ 拜托~” 杰森气急败坏地向后翻转头颅，“我不能独自一人度过热潮——”

“但是——”迪克吞咽了一下，然后向乔伊求助。变异者回头盯着他，对方惊讶的表情反映了此刻迪克自己脸上的。

事后看来，在没有检查过罗宾下次热潮日期之前就让他和泰坦们一起行动可能不是最好的主意。但是迪克有借口，他们上次见面的时候杰森几乎还没分化呢。这个可能性完全被Alpha给忽略了。

布鲁斯会杀了他的。

迪克再次看向年轻的Omega。杰森现在几乎在他的窝里翻滚起来了，全身都缩在那些他得以从泰坦塔的房间和洗衣篮里捡出来床单里，沉重地呼吸，呻吟声被自己的手臂挡住。

“我不能——”迪克用手遮住脸，发出沮丧的咆哮。整件事都是一场灾难。但这时候乔伊主动采取了行动，轻轻地将门关上并从里将它锁上。当另一位Alpha结束并向他走去时，他的手以优美的姿态移动，传达了他的以下想法。

_ 我可以搭把手。 _

迪克瞪大了眼睛，目瞪口呆。

“不，乔伊——”他说了几句，“——不...我是说...但是——但这似乎不对劲。”

_ 我知道你不愿意，因为他是你的继任者， _ 乔伊比划着， _ 但他需要帮助。我可以搭把手。 _

迪克再次试图拒绝，话语没能从他的双唇中跑出。当他正思考该说些什么时，杰里科已经开始朝杰森的巢穴前进。

当乔伊进入巢穴，Omega几乎将自己全身都挂在了这个Alpha的身上，手脚紧紧包裹在他的躯干上。迪克看着乔伊轻柔地抚摸杰森的头发，年轻的Omega的身体在Alpha的抚摸下几乎软下来了，从他的嘴唇上冒出呼噜般的声音。

“蝙蝠侠绝对会杀了我，”迪克开始在房间里走来走去，扯着头发，气喘吁吁地说，“蝙蝠侠要杀死我！天哪，他会杀了我！”

他之所以停下来，仅是因为Omega热潮时散发的信息素和乔伊的Alpha气味混合在一起的味道有多么势不可挡。他无法直立。如果迪克不停下踱步的话他会发疯的。

“这不应该是我的问题！”迪克望着杰森巢中两个纠缠在一起的身体——他必须赞扬一下这孩子能筑起这样一个整洁的巢穴——他的脸逐渐发热，心跳声在耳中咚咚作响。迪克不确定自己身体此时产生的变化是由这整件事本身还是由杰森那甜美可口的信息素引起的。 “你的热潮不应该由我负责！哦，我的上帝！”

迪克想继续大喊大叫或将乔伊拖离杰森，或者更好，直接离开房间，假装所有事都与他无关。但是，一看他的队友兼密友安慰地爱抚年轻的罗宾的方式，迪克立刻丧失了刚刚的决心。

迪克闷声嘟哝，一只手划过他的脸，然后叹了口气走向巢穴。

“你为什么不告诉我？”迪克站在杰森搭建的床单帐篷的外面，指责道，“有关你的热潮日期那么快就要到了？我明明可以为此作出更好的准备。”

杰森只用Omega的低喉音回答了他。迪克被击败般地叹了口气，爬入巢穴，几乎是从乔伊的大腿上抱起杰森，然后让他的身体一半坐在自己的腿上。

“你之前应该告诉我的，”他再次说道。

杰森一只脚搭在迪克的大腿上，发热的身体使迪克的皮肤发麻，柔软的呻吟声传入他的耳中。

“我——不想，”年轻的Omega几乎喘不过气来。他正在把自己从制服里剥出来，乔伊则开始帮助他。迪克必须抓住Omega的腰部以支撑他，手下的皮肤灼热。

杰森脱下衣服，露出粉红色而细腻的乳头，而当乔伊开始轻柔地捏和挑逗它时，柔软的呻吟声从Omega的嘴唇中溢出，这声音对迪克的身体产生了影响。

“你会以为我没用。你会以为我这样就没法帮助你和泰坦队了，”年轻的Omega喘息着说道。

“是的，但是，”迪克开始在他无法控制的渴望中将热吻遍布在Omega露出的肩膀上，以饮入更多来自男孩的甜味，“为了你的安全我才会这么做。”

“闭嘴，”杰森几乎喃喃道，“赶紧停下说话来帮我。”

他指的是自己的衣服，所以迪克自甘情愿地闭嘴帮助他脱去了制服。乔伊替他解开腰带，然后迪克去解开了罗宾制服的其余的部分。杰森双手抓住迪克的下巴，嘴唇紧贴他的耳朵，呼出的热气使他骚痒，而这些甜美的Omega气味几乎侵入他的鼻孔。

“我想要你，迪克，”杰森喃喃道，“我想要你们两个。我希望你们俩都来搞我，然后在我体内成结。”

这话的目的达到了。当杰森用他已经被淫液浸湿的绿色短裤在迪克胯下摩擦时，迪克已经感觉到自己的性器硬了起来。

迪克把一个纯洁的吻啄在杰森的嘴上，几乎是用自己的嘴唇去贴着Omega的，轻声说，“如果那就是你想要的。”

这时，迪克放开了杰森的腰，下面让乔伊掌权。当另外两个人开始他们热情湿吻时，迪克蹲下以脱去那浸湿了淫液的短裤，然后用舌头舔过Omega腿间的缝隙，将他打开，然后将比他的那个要小很多的阴茎塞进嘴里轻轻吸吮，促使男孩发出令他颇有成就感的呻吟声。

迪克可能一开始没有这种打算，但是一旦它开始进行了，他就没有退路了。

再说，拥有两个年轻而强壮的Alpha来陪伴他度过发情期对Omega来说并不可怕。杰森似乎至少喜欢迪克和乔伊的陪伴。

只不过事后去向泰坦们和布鲁斯解释这事对他来说可能会是地狱。


End file.
